


Alexa, Play Despacito

by TriciaLG



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Deus ex Maryse, If not for Simon..., It would have worked, M/M, Not an Amazon advertisment!, alec tries to help, fluff?, with wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriciaLG/pseuds/TriciaLG
Summary: Alec tries to help make Magnus feel better about not being able to do things with a wwave of his hand. He doesn't realize everyone can use it...





	Alexa, Play Despacito

**Author's Note:**

> Post 3x10 but with Clary? Not sure about the timeline, just that Magnus is magicless...  
> Also, sorry for this, I know it's stupid, but why not

‘Magnus, no.” Alec whined as Magnus tried to sit up. Seconds before Alec had been minutes from sleep, before Magnus moved. They had been lying in bed, cuddled together, basking in their combined post-coital bliss, before Magnus sat up.

“Sorry darling,” Magnus told him, “But you were falling asleep, I was just going to turn the lights off so we could sleep.”

Alec huffed, he knew Magnus was right, but he was so warm and comfortable, he couldn’t bear the thought of losing Magnus’s body heat, even for the thirty seconds it would take him to walk to the light and back. 

“Just a second.” Magnus promised, and Alec sighed, but loosened his grip on Magnus. Magnus kissed his forehead in thanks before slipping out from underneath the sheets to go to the lamp. 

 

Magnus tried to hide it, but Alec still saw every time Magnus waved his hands or snapped like he normally would when he called upon his magic, then looked confused for half a second when nothing happened. Alec also knew that Magnus was trying to hide it from him, the disappointment which briefly colored his face when he remembered why nothing was happening. 

Magnus, and by extension Alec, had to learn a whole host of things they had never considered. They still couldn’t find the proper light switch to turn on the overhead light in the bedroom, and Alec hated when one of them had to get back out of bed to turn the lights off now instead of Magnus simply waving his hand. 

Alec knew he couldn’t get Magnus his magic back, yet. He was working on it, but he wanted to do something, even something small, which could make Magnus feel a little better about himself. He got the idea from a commercial, something he had never had to see when Magnus still had his magic. He took a weekend off to complete it, enlisting Caterina, and little Madzie, to keep Magnus distracted until he could finish.  
He switched out all of the lights, added curtains, new appliances, and even a security system. Everything was now, as the helpful sales associate who was no doubt getting a large commission from the sale told him, ‘smart’. The widows could be open and closed with a few words, lights turned on and off, and they could even start the coffee brewing by just asking this ‘Alexa’.

When Magnus finally came home, Alec couldn’t wait to show him what he had done, but he decided to wait until the right moment. They had dinner, Magnus had picked up, physically for once, take out on his way back from Catarina’s apartment. They ended up curled together on the couch, food spread across the coffee table, trying to decide what to watch. 

“Do you want to keep watching Game of Thrones?” Magnus asked him, ever since Magnus had introduced him to the show, it had been their go to for the past few months, whenever they had an evening to themselves.

“Sure,” Alec said, but when Magnus started to sit up to reach for the remote to start the show, Alec stopped him. “Wait, watch this.” Magnus looked at him confused, but acquiesced, settling back down on the couch, letting Alec settle against him again.

“Alexa, play Game of Thrones on the living room TV.” Alec commanded. The TV burst to life, the familiar theme music started.

“You bought a smart TV?” Magnus asked, surprised, and Alec just smirked.

“Alexa, close the blinds.” Alec continued and the room darkened as the windows were covered by the blinds. Magnus looked at Alec, love in his eyes.

“You did this for me?” He asked, still surprised anyone would go to that much effort for him, despite how often Alec proves him wrong. Alec just nodded.

“Alexa, start the fire.” And the newly installed gas fire place sparked to life, casting a warm glow over the couple. Magnus didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. He leaned in to kiss Alec, and if they ended up having to rewatch that episode of Game of Thrones because they weren’t paying attention to the screen, neither one of them would complain. 

 

Everyone was lounging in the main area of the loft, Magnus and Alec stretched across one sofa, Simon and Clary sharing another, with a bowl of some weird popcorn combination no one else would try sitting between them. Izzy and Jace were on the last couch, fighting as Izzy tried to stretch her legs out along the couch, placing he feet in Jace’s lap, which he immediately pushed off, along with the rest of Izzy, sparking a fight between the siblings Alec was watching closely, to determine when to intervene. Maryse and Luke had said they would be there later, as Luke had some police business to finish.  
Magnus was telling them a story, something about a French queen he had met hundreds of years ago. As he was reaching the conclusion of his story, he mentioned in passing that the queen was put to death mere weeks later.

“That’s so sad.” Simon said, before turning to Clary and adding under his breath, “Alexa, play Despacito.”

No one knew what was happening as the opening bars of the song began to play. Alec recovered first.

“Simon!” He yelled. Jace and Izzy looked around, confused. Isabelle had heard the song many times before, on the radio, playing in stores, or in clubs, but she didn’t understand why it was playing now.

Clary however understood everything. Alec had asked her for help when he was connection the loft and although being a Shadowhunter kept her busy, she still managed to find the time to keep up with all the current memes. She nearly fell off of the sofa she was laughing so hard. Magnus had his face in his hand, but a small smile was still visible, with the beginnings of a laugh forming.

Simon looked startled, by both the sudden music playing, and with Alec’s outburst. “I didn’t-“ He began before Alec cut him off.

“Why did you do that? How did you know-“ Alec was at a loss for what he wanted to ask. He wasn’t as mad at Simon as he was just surprised. 

“I swear, I didn’t mean to do that!” Simon shouted, triggering a fresh burst of laughter from Clary. 

“W-Why?” was all Alec could say.

“It’s a meme.” Clary explained through her lingering giggles 

“A what?” Jace asked. 

“It’s like a joke.” She explained. 

“Then just say joke.” Jace huffed.

“I don’t get it.” Alec said bluntly. 

“Alexa, stop playing.” Magnus said, finally stopping the music blasting from the speakers littered around the room.

“What’s going on?” A voice asked from the door. With all of the commotion, they hadn’t noticed Maryse and Luke had arrived.

“Don’t ask.” Simon said quickly before anyone could try to explain. Maryse looked around the room in confusion before she decided to handle to situation the only way she knew how.

“I brought wine.” She offered, lifting the bottle in her hands.


End file.
